Because You Loved Me
by mister-eva
Summary: Amu&Ikuto. Just a short series of one shots consisting songs. Read&Review!
1. Far Away

_This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Sitting at home impatiently and frustrated, twenty year old Hinamori Amu stared – which had turned into a glare – at the near by cell phone. Why hadn't he called yet? She tapped her slim fingers on the divorce papers on the glass table in front of her. Glaring at the phone one last time, she picked up the black pen and signed the paper angrily. Slipping off the golden engraved wedding ring, she placed it roughly on the papers. Amu grabbed her luggage and headed out for New York, America, a continuously thudding pain in her chest.

Not long after she left, twenty five year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto – Amu's ex- to be fiancé – had burst into the house in a hurry, panting heavily. "Amu? I'm home, what –" He stopped, staring at the divorcement papers in disbelief. She had actually signed it. "Damn…" He cursed. "DAMN!!!" He cursed louder as it echoed through out the house. He sat on the couch, more sad then angry. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye and he flew into a depressed frenzy. Grabbing the golden ring on the table, he flipped the table over and it smashed into shards. __

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know,  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Ikuto walked on the empty streets, clutching the ring tightly in his hand which also had a ring and the heavy rain pouring on his head. He had his head down, his midnight blue hair sticking to his face. Maybe she had signed it because he didn't say 'I love you' before heading off to work. Maybe it was because he took her out to dinner late last night even when she didn't want to. Maybe she hadn't loved him anymore. He clutched onto the ring tighter, thinking of the possibilities.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He collapsed onto his weak knees in the pouring merciless rain. His life flashed past him as he pushed his eyelids tightly together. The time when he had asked her to dance when she had just turned eighteen, and then when he pulled out that ring – the one he was clutching so hard onto – and that hope just thudding in his chest. When she said yes, it had felt like his heart exploded of happiness. He embraced her petite figure and in the present, now, he had wished he had just one more second to embrace her again. He stood again, refusing to give in to the rain that seemed to not have pity on him.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Amu sat in airport, waiting for her flight. She felt slightly guilty, divorcing him like that. She clutched onto the fabric resting on her heart, refusing to cry. Even if everyone, including Ikuto, had been there to cheer her up, the tears would burst out anyway. She continuously cried, failing to stop it. "Ikuto…" She whispered. "I need you…" She stood up abruptly, grabbed her luggage and ran towards home.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Ikuto walked into a dead alleyway and heard some people talking. He heard some feminine voices saying stop, some of them wincing helplessly. He peered up, past his wet hair and saw about seven men, around his age, surrounding two short petite girls. "Hey." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes at the men. They turned around, and in their hands were guns and knives. "Go away. Go beat the bush." One of the men said gruffly. Ikuto merely smirked and ran towards the men.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

"Ikuto!!" Amu screamed in the empty street. "Ikuto!!!" She screamed again. People looked at her with weird looks but she brushed it off. She sneezed and hugged her body. It was pretty foolish to not wear a coat in the cold winter. "IKUTO!!!!!!!!" She attempted, almost screaming her lungs out.

Ikuto grabbed one of the men's knives, stabbing it into another. Three had already been knocked out, unconscious or hurt while four were left standing. Ikuto's sly smirk slowly disappeared as a bullet shot through his shoulder, an unbearable pain rushing through his body. He turned to face the one with the gun and charged at him, still clutching onto the ring as if he'd die if he let go. Ikuto didn't believe he'd do it again. The man pulled the trigger and the bullet flew, straight into Ikuto's chest.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Amu heard the gun shots, flinched but didn't let her search end. Four men ran out from an alleyway, faces frightened. She ran straight into the alleyway, and her eyes widened. There was Ikuto, on the wet concrete, eyes widened and blood surrounding him. It felt like her heart had exploded, but didn't have the same meaning when Ikuto's had, in fact, it was completely opposite. She walked slowly towards him and collapsed beside him, holding his lifeless body in her arms, cradling it. "Ikuto…" She whispered, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. She held his body closer and his fist opened, a familiar golden ring rolling out. Amu flinched but only held Ikuto tighter. "I love you…" She whispered louder, sirens coming into hearing. Why hadn't she said that once before in their two year marriage?

_Hold onto me and never let go_.


	2. Talking To The Moon

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away.  
I want you back, I want you back.  
My neighbors think I'm crazy,  
But they don't understand.  
You're all I have, you're all I have._

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was making his way back home, from the amusement park. He was smiling to himself, clutching a photo in his hand. His neighbors watched him enter his house, and the owners of the houses on either side looked at each other with a confused expression. Then, they laughed and talked about how crazy he was. That was the way it had been ever since a few years ago, when she left.  
When Hinamori Amu left.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,  
Talking to the moon, try to get to you,  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too,  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone,  
Talking to the moon?_

"I'm home," Ikuto said to the empty house. No one replied, but he still smiled as though someone did. He hung up his coat, went to his room and shut the door. He placed the photo by his bedside table and sat by the window. The moon was particularly big that night, and illuminated his dark room. It seemed to also light up his heart.  
"Hi Amu, how have you been?"  
Again, no one replied and again, he smiled as though someone did. He continued to talk, propping his legs up on the chair he was sitting on. He rested his chin on his knees, getting into a comfortable position the way he always did when the moon was full.  
"It's almost winter, you know me. I'm not a fan of the coldness, so I might just stay in my room all day. Though, it's been cold since you left. Seems like the sun hasn't been coming out much, or maybe that's just me. I guess the sun misses you," he laughed.  
"I miss you, Amu."

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town.  
They say, I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad.  
But they don't know what I know, cause when the sun goes down,  
Someone's talking back, yeah they're talking back. _

The next day was like every other day. Ikuto went grocery shopping, passing by all the shops and people that talked about him. Their stares burned into his back, but he brushed it off. He had gotten used to it. Often, he stood by the strawberries and debated whether or not he should've bought some. After all, she always liked strawberries.  
He smiled at the people he passed, and they returned the favor by talking behind his back. In a person's conversation, there never was the word 'crazy', without the name 'Ikuto'. They thought him crazy, but he didn't think the same. Of course, they never saw what he saw, never heard what he heard, and never knew what he knew.

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,  
Talking to the moon, try to get to you,  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too,  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone,  
Talking to the moon?_

That night, the moon wasn't full so Ikuto thought there was no need to sit by the window. He just lay in bed, and held the photo close to him. The photo was his most treasured item; it was the only photo him and her took together. It was what he clung onto, what kept him sane; or maybe even was the one thing pushing him into insanity.  
In the photo was a boy and a girl, the girl with her arm stretched out to take the picture, and the boy giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair, her golden eyes full of life. His eyes were closed, and there was a small smile on his lips as they touched her cheek.  
This photo was old, the white back beginning to go yellow and the corners creasing, but he refused to throw it away. This was the last, the only copy he had.  
He wondered if she still looked the same, if she still had the spark to her eyes.  
If she was as beautiful as he remembered.

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

Some nights, he curled up in bed and silently cried, photo not in hand so his tears wouldn't soak the photo. He couldn't help breaking down, couldn't tuck away the heartache of missing her every day. He considered the possibility that she didn't want him anymore, or even the possibility that she wasn't alive anymore those nights. It felt like there was a knife twisting inside him and he had no idea how to pull it out to save himself.

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon,  
Still try to get to you,  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too,  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

Every day, no exceptions, he would wait by the amusement park. After shopping for groceries, he would put his things at home, and then head straight out. He waited for her by the spinning teacup, a ride that meant so much to him and hopefully the same for her. They had been there quite a few times and he remembered the day well; the day he first took her there. That was the day when he was sure he had fallen in love with her.  
He always had his hopes high up, waiting for her while the teacup spun, around and around. He never got sick of it. Each time the ride came to an end, he'd hop off, get in line and ride again. The man who was in charge of the ride was familiar with Ikuto, and sometimes let him sit there without having to get off.  
There had been a new man in charge that day, a man who made Ikuto get back in line. He sighed and impatiently waited to get back to his special teacup, tightening his grip on the photo in his hand. He only hoped no one had sat in it before he did.  
But no such luck.  
Someone had already sat in his teacup, and he was about to turn and leave when a voice called out to him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Why was this voice so familiar…?  
He turned around and dropped the photo when he met golden irises.

_I know you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere far away…_

"I'm back, Ikuto."


End file.
